A message can be encrypted to prevent unauthorized access. A message can be encrypted before it is sent and can be decrypted upon reception. Encrypting and Decrypting can prevent unintended recipients of the message from obtaining the contents of the message. A number of encryption schemes can encrypt and/or decrypt based on a key.